Scaffolds typically must be disassembled when they are moved from place to place and then re-assembled at the construction site. This is, of course, a time consuming operation in a business where time is money.
At a construction site, it is often necessary to move a scaffold from one position to another. That is one reason why caster-type wheels have been used on certain scaffolds, for example as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,022,490 to Wyse. A disadvantage of this type of caster wheel construction is that when it becomes necessary to move the scaffold over a public road or the like to a different construction site, these caster wheels are essentially useless during the moving process.
The higher an elevated platform on a scaffold is from the ground, the wider the base of such scaffold needs to be for safety reasons. In fact, there are government regulations specifying how wide the base of a scaffold must be as a function of how high the scaffold is. Consequently, additional structure is required to be assembled or disassembled in order to provide the necessary platform width in prior art scaffold structures.
Consequently, there is a need for a portable scaffold which overcomes the aforementioned problems.